


I Am Forgettable

by HK44



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being forgettable isn't as much work as one would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Forgettable

I am forgettable.

People do not smile when they see me

Instead they frown

As though trying to

Place an image of me to a memory

While I wave and smile.

They do not recall me as

Friend or foe

Until after a length of time

In which I am once again

Forgotten

I am forgettable.

My voice is heard

But forgotten,

A mindless tone of nothing.

Repetition is my value

Because I have nothing

Else of

Worth

To remember

I am forgettable

My likes and dislikes are

Ignored and removed from minds

Like an erased line of words

From centuries ago

It is grapes I prefer?

Or apples?

Neither.

But that is already

Removed from their minds

Until my destiny of repeating

Is once again

Renewed.

I am forgettable.

Forgotten.

Removed.

As though I do not exist.

Is my body a sham,

A trick,

An illusion?

Am I ghost plagued to believe

I am living?

Am I dead to others

Or simply dead to myself?

Or perhaps it both?

But the dead are remembered

And I am not.

Perhaps then

I am simply nothing,

A carcass of belief carried by

Nothing

But a refusal to disappear.

I am forgettable.

But you have already forgotten that.

 


End file.
